Pretty Boy 2
by Solstice1394
Summary: Derek Morgan has a cold and his lover Spencer Reid is there to take care of him. Estab Morgan/Reid. this is a drabble turn 2 shot. Its a warning if you don't like M/M then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Reid and Review (feed the author)

Dr. Reid stood over Morgan and was feeling better now that he saw his boyfriend laying on the couch with a lozenge in his mouth and he was not coughing up a storm. Cherry was Morgan's favorite and Spencers least, but hey they don't make coffee flavored lozenges. He smiled as his boyfriend snuggled closer to his touch when he felt his forehead. It was still warm so he went to get the thermometer then he heard it.

A snore emitting from his lover he new it all to well and realized that afterwards Morgan had always swallowed after a snore. He didn't care that the germ infested lozenge would go to his mouth he kissed Derek.

Fishing the lozenge out of his well practiced French kissing mouth and felt a little later after avoiding the disaster the familiar tongue of his lover had touched his. He remembered his heart skip a beat and thinking _oh crap I wanted him to sleep through the afternoon._ He blinked not realizing that his lover had been woken by the cut off his oxygen. Realizing this Spencer parted a little unwilling as that was the first kissed they had shared in a little while since Spencer had found out Morgan was sick in fact.

Morgan looked at his lover seeing the disappointed look as Spence took a breath and swished his tongue in his mouth looking for the lozenge he had just saved his lover from choking on. He looked away from his lover to look at the clock _only 30 seconds nope didn't dissolve_ looking at his lover with a questioning look in his eye he wondered _where the hell did it go?_

Morgan looked at Reid wanting an explanation for his crazy actions of giving him a scare and a very sensual kiss after Spencer had nearly been tiptoeing around him for a week now because of his sick ass.

"You were snoring and your were going to swallow because your mouth and throat get dry when you snore." Spencer rambled off as if that would suffice he saw that it didn't explain anything to Morgan though. "When you sleep and sometimes people who snore…will swallow and you had a lozenge in your mouth. To clear the tongue of any disease we inadvertently swallow what ever is on the tongue. So when I was watching you… you… started to snore and," Reid was cut off in his long-winded speech.

Morgan stopped his pretty boy in his breathless explanation "…so you fished it out so you didn't have to do the Heimlich," supplied Morgan smiling his goofy grin at his Pretty boy. He looked to Reid a happy smile on his face the same one he always wore when Morgan got whatever his Pretty boy was doing.

Reid stepping behind the bathroom door and getting the thermometer took him out of his thoughts, Morgan knew better than to argue with Reid because there was no argument that you could argue with to win with his Pretty Boys.

The light shut-off and Reid reappeared with thermometer with his hand covered. He knew Reid was not a germ-a-phoebe, but the latex covering would aggravate his allergy so he handed Morgan the box and sat down next to him. Morgan knew he would have to rinse out his mouth never could be to careful with particles as Spencer said and now he might get more kisses he might have to fall asleep with other things soon. _Maybe a 6-foot tall man who had chocolate colored locks that always flew into his eyes._

"I guess you couldn't find the other covering huh pretty boy other wise I think you would be inserting this with your mouth huh?" Morgan mocked with his fake sense of humor and fever glazed eyes.

"Shut up you know your going to wash out your mouth and never kiss me for the rest of your life right?" Said Reid faking annoyance and smiling playing along with his love, "and don't talk just put it under your tongue I'm going to get an orange before your lozenge decides to makes enemies with my immune system"

"Health nut!," shouted Morgan as he placed the thermometer under his tongue not missing the look on his lover face stating _I said no talking!_

**_(Author's Note) _**_Hello so I have had some "I loved it" from you guys and I'm very happy so I'm thinking maybe I should start something…._

_Reid and Review (feed the author)._


	2. Chapter 2

Reid and Review

Warning: M/M and oh yeah I mean it I wanted to show some loving hope you enjoy!

This young man was not lazy of the mind but instead of the body and his lover was in truth the opposite.

Spencer Reid was snoring and sleeping away his day off, he had planned an all day Dr. Who marathon. It was to say goodbye to Matt Smith and to be psyched for the new Doctor. He had planned it so that Derek would be home but not so that he would be disturbed, Morgan was still sick after all. Reid knew better though, this was the point of all sickness where if you were ill you were fine, maybe just tired.

He could hear the congested snoring next to him in his dreaming state it was funny how a man who weighed 180 could be stopped in his tracks by a cold. He rested a hand on his lover and felt the slow intake of breath reassuring.

"Good morning," Reid said as he moved the hand he was holding his hand on his lovers chest.

"Hrmm 'orning," he sleepily responded to his lover, he wrapped his hand around the one on his ribs.

"You sound tired," Reid said as he flexed the fingers in his hold trying to get blood to them because Morgan had quite the grip when he was not fully awake.

"You sound happy," Morgan said through his sleepiness. He ran his other hand through his lover's hair pushing the very flyaway hair from his eye so he could see those beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm happy because today is my day off and your last day of sick leave so you're well enough to take care of yourself and enjoy my company at the same time." Reid said pulling the hand, he was holding to his lips and kissing it.

"Oh is that it?" Morgan laughed as he smiled from the early morning romance of a happy Spencer.

"Yes I took off an extra day because Hotch didn't know if you would be well by today or not so I just took off today." Reid pulled his hand away and left the bed for the bathroom. He felt protest from Morgan but he didn't care he had to brush his teeth they felt gross.

"Are you sure there isn't an ulterior motive to your day off?" Morgan shouted from the bed to the bathroom he knew his pretty boy was a bit of neat freak sometimes or sometimes he could be a romantic. He could be anything under the rainbow when it came to narcosis or temperaments.

"Maybe," he said through a mouthful of toothpaste and reappearing in the bedroom with toothbrush in hand.

Derek started to laugh as he rolled out of bed and crossed the room to let in the light and turn off the TARDIS shaped night light. He pulled on a FBI sweatshirt and some well loved pants. He headed to brush his teeth as well. He wanted to taste mint from his Pretty Boy. He wrapped his had around the thin waist of his Spencer guiding him back to the bathroom. Reid went willingly only because his mouth was starting to burn from the fluoride.

"So is today Dr. Who fun then?" Morgan teased he knew how much Spencer loved the British TV show Dr. Who.

"It's a marathon actually, you see," he spat the fluoride and continued as if there was no interruption. "Dr. Who is played by Matt Smith the current Doctor he is going to leave the show as of this season so that means the Doctor will regenerate by having to die and then he will become a new person and that person will become the 12 Doctor. The Doctor normally regenerates after revealing 3 major plot points and Matt Smith has already done that so means Moppet has to get a new person even though he was telling the fans just recently." Reid stated looking to Morgan has amused face, "He said that 'Matt Smith was easy to write for and that every writer on the show has found Matt Smith voice when it comes to Doctor Who.' So it kind of comes as a let down to seem him go." Reid said in breathless explanation as he always did.

"You're such a nerd boy wonder," Morgan said as he started brushing his teeth.

"Okay but where does this come from? 'In blackest day in darkest night, no evil..."

"Green Lantern Corps"

"And you call me a nerd?"

"Hey we both know you like comic books and I know you know Batman babe," Morgan said with his toothpaste grin.

"For that you can do your running alone today," Spencer, teased as he threw his face towel at his lover.

"What you knew I was going running?"

"I know that you have been laid up for a week and now you want to maintain that Adonis physique." Spencer said as he disappeared into the bedroom to change out of his 'Trust Me I'm a Doctor shirt' He pulled it over his head revealing what his training with his boyfriend had been doing. The skin that now lay exposed where lithe muscles of beautiful porcelain skin that Morgan could never stop touching. He grabbed some cargo pants and a plain black t-shirt so he could lounge around the house.

"Oh baby," Morgan said as he reappeared from the bathroom and headed down the stairs go feed his dog. "I bet you probably didn't know this but I love comics and when you talk nerdy to me."

"So does this mean your coming to the comic book store with me?"

"Only if someone buys' me a Green Lantern comic," Morgan shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay but I'm driving you took that prescription right?"

"Yeah okay but you use your car the last time you drove in my car you messed up the seat settings for a week." Morgan said as he started feeding Clooney, looking up he saw his blushing man coming down the stairs in cargo pants that shaped his legs and ass. The black t-shirt was wrapped around his waist as if Morgan liked to wrap his arms around that waist it showed the athletic running muscles of the young man as well.

"Fine we shall go as soon as I find what Clooney has done with my shoes, this morning that is," Reid looked around the room from the shoe rack to the plotted plant across the room.

"You didn't do anything did you Clooney," Morgan cooed to Clooney as he rubbed the large back of the Rottweiler enjoying the dry food of the breakfast. "You know better than to do that," he continued to coo as he grabbed Reid's keys and found the young man's Converse under the chairs in the kitchen.

"Babe come here."

"Why I'm looking for my," he stopped talking as he saw Derek had his shoes in one hand in his keys in the other. "I put my shoes on the shoe rack yesterday I told you Clooney moved them."

"Maybe you should try and remember where you actually put them next time," Morgan playfully scolded.

"What are you talking about I have an eidetic memory, I remember putting them on the 3rd wrung of the shelf and it was 11:37 last week because that was when we got back from that last case that had me in the library reading all night…" he stopped talking because a blush had crept over Spencer's face. The memories of the morning events that followed had him embarrassed. That early morning, when Morgan found him and carried him back to bed his feeling aside that was the only nice part of that week. He remembered Morgan going for his run and when he came back to shower. He Spencer Reid had climbed into the shower to have some fun with his lover in the morning. He had found that morning quite memorable for many reasons.

"Babe your blushing," Morgan teased he too remembered the surprise of finding a sexy Spencer lathering himself and pulling all his attention to his lovely body.

"Let's just go before I turn completely red for an hour," Spencer announced as he grabbed the shoes from his lover's hand and shoved on the untied Chuck's doing up the laces in a furious manner. He grabbed the keys only to find resistance from Derek's hand. "I thought you said I could drive?"

"I did," Morgan leaned in close to his Pretty Boy, "but I want a kiss before we go," he said to Spencer's lips stealing the unique taste of Reid from his lips.

"Hrmm," he breathed through the kiss, as he felt a firm hand on his waist as he slid his right hand behind Derek's neck. "You tease," he laughed a breathy laugh as they parted. The sweet hand was removed from his waist it left a wanting in the pit of Spencer's stomach because Derek always new how to make him hot.

"You owe me a comic," and _then I shall ravish you _thought Morgan. He stepped into the garage and Reid followed unlocking the car and slipping inside.

(45 minutes later)

Morgan pushed the door open with his hand making sure not to hurt his pretty boy by accidently slamming him into the door. There were joined this would be the first time in a week Spencer had let him have him and it was not all do in part to the cold. _Stupid Clyde _Morgan though while Spencer breathed for air and then continued to kiss him. Now they were walking towards the stairs sliding the black t-shirt off and tossing the comic book bag on the couch as they passed it. He could feel those hands itching to remove Morgan clothes now. The cotton feeling of his shirt, the feeling of jeans that were taught on his muscles. He felt the loving worn calloused hand of Morgan pull the string tying his cargo pants loose. They were half way up the stairs now.

The carpeted rug at the top of the stairs to let Spencer know he was about to go down stairs when he was reading to not fall because there were stairs coming. Spencer had gotten so engrossed in his books many times that he had fallen on the stairs and often Morgan had stopped him but sometimes a slight concussion or bruising was the worst of him falling on the stairs. Hence, he had not caused the rug at the top of the stairs, which Morgan had put because he was tired of bruising that.

He felt the cool breeze against his fiery skin because of the lust for his man. The Cargo pants dropped away the carpet was soft under there feet unlike the rough hand that was not so gently pushing Spencer onto the bed.

"Do you want me today?" Spencer said in his lustful voice. He felt in the drawer next to the bed for the lube that they both liked.

"I've wanted you for a while," he said speaking softly to him, as he loved his pretty boy with all this lust that had been held back from a week of sickness and a terrible case. It was like the bad events that had happened a week ago with Clyde never happened when he climbed on to the bed.

"Okay then take me," Spencer said lust in his eyes full of crazed heat. His long legs parted by Derek's knee in want for his Pretty Boy.

The long ivory fingers of Reid intertwined in the sheets as fingers slick with lube entered him in and out slowly tortuous to stretch him for Derek. Their was a scream coming, Derek could see it on his Pretty Boy's face so he kissed him swallowing the scream.

The time was now Spencer couldn't last much longer his knuckles were white now. He knew now would be the moment to take his Pretty Boy and by doing so would cause pain and pleasure for him. So he lined himself up with his lover's entrance, rammed into him, and waited for the adjustment.

Spencer wailed from pleasure and pain as Derek seared across his prostate and slowly tediously even stroking deep within him. Making him love his Derek even more as he passed slowly making the ride tortuous and long lasting for 5 minutes before Derek had come to a head. The long process sped up as Derek reached his climax and he couldn't wait any longer. Or deprive Spencer any longer of his release because he was now strangling the sheets with one hand and clawing his back with the other.

It was fantastic this feeling of being near the precipice and going to the edge with his lover, he thrust one last time and came letting his lover come with a scream. He arched his back and fell to the sheets Derek collapsing next to him. Breathing hard and smiling Derek kissed his lover he was in post coital bliss totally out of his mind.

"I don't think I have to go running today," Derek smiled and pulled himself up from the bed and went to go get a towel. He came back a few seconds later to wipe the cum from his chest and pulled his lover close to wipe the cum from his legs.

"That feels nice," Spencer said dreamily to his Derek as he wiped the cum he massaged his legs kissing his legs as he went and when he was done he pulled him close.

"Oh I know it does," he said his voice full of lust and deep growl emitting from his chest as he kissed his Pretty Boy.

"I don't think I'll be watching that marathon," he smiled at his lover through dewey eyes.

"Who said that," Morgan said reaching for the remote on the bedside table and flipping on the recording of Doctor Who Spencer had been recording since the beginning of Matt Smith as The Doctor.

"You love me if you're really watching this with me," he said as he was placed on Morgan chest his back over his heart and his waist wrapped with very strong arms. Mark Sheppard announcing a new episode of Doctor Who was beginning next, Matt Smith falling out of the TARDIS was shown, and the beginning of the marathon began.

Derek kissed the top his Pretty Boy's head and watched as a giant smile was placed on his face. He smiled at his lover and focused on the screen where a very skinny Matt Smith was dangling from the TARDIS.

THE END!

Reid and Review

Okay that is Pretty Boy 2 and Pretty Boy 3 should be soon that should be a quick fun before I start a major whump filled story. Keep a weathered eye on the horizon my lovelies.


End file.
